


Он, она и его мама

by Espejo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Humor, Married Life, Post-Canon, Post-War, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espejo/pseuds/Espejo
Summary: Свекровь и другие прелести брака
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 5





	Он, она и его мама

— Зуко, сынок, мне не нравится, как на меня смотрит твоя жена!

— Я вообще не смотрю на эту женщину. Что ей нужно?

— Что нужно? Хотя бы капельку уважения! Разве я его не заслуживаю? 

— А разве я не заслуживаю покоя?

— Зуко! Зуко, дорогой!

— Зуко, в конце концов.

— Зуко!

— Зуко.

— Зуко!!

Зуко застонал. Лекарь, менявший на его лбу повязку от головной боли, забормотал что-то успокаивающее и заученным целительским жестом заставил Хозяина Огня лечь обратно в постель. Лекарь был единственным человеком, который о нем заботился. Ни Мэй, ни мама не щадили его чувств. А он так старался быть хорошим мужем и достойным сыном! Изо всех сил пытался создать крепкую семью, где домашние добры и предупредительны, где нет места склокам, неприязни и взаимной вражде! Это была его мечта, цель, можно сказать, первый государственный проект! Почему было просто не поддержать его в благих начинаниях? Зуко не постигал этого. В последнее время он вообще мало что постигал — просто лежал с повязкой на лбу и горько оплакивал свою участь. 

А ведь начиналось все неплохо. Мама вернулась во дворец после долгого отсутствия, в ту же неделю Хозяин Огня сыграл громкую свадьбу с соратницей и подругой детства — все шло как по маслу, какие могли быть проблемы? Возможно, мама поторопилась с помощью и советами, это верно. Но она была так рада снова поселиться во дворце! И потом, действительно, почему бы не сделать перестановку? В столовой всегда было уныло, и если, как говорила мама, поставить вот эту десертницу вон к тому окну...

— Мы собирались здесь ставить буфет, который привезли из моего дома, — скупо возразила на это Мэй. Брови у нее при этом чуть приподнялись, и Зуко забеспокоился: приподнятые брови были первым признаком яростного негодования.

— Ах, милая, — радушно ответила мама, — конечно, мы найдем место твоему буфету. Вот... там, например, — она указала на дальний угол столовой, куда никто никогда не ходил и не смотрел. Брови опасно взметнулись выше. Настала неприятная тишина. — Милая, он такой мрачный, — ласково объяснила мама. — Я не хочу, чтобы над вами довлела тягостная атмосфера. Чем больше вокруг будет радостных вещей, тем скорее вы...

— Буфет, — без выражения повторила Мэй.

Снова настала пауза. Урса беспомощно огляделась по сторонам.

— Зуко! — воскликнула она, протягивая к нему руки. — Зуко, сынок, дорогой, я же хочу вам добра...

— Э, — растерянно пробормотал он, не совсем понимая, что делать в таких ситуациях. — М-мэй, ну... может быть, не будем спорить из-за такой чепухи? 

— Не будем, — согласилась она. — Поставим мой буфет возле окна.

— Мэй, пожалуйста... — начал Зуко.

— Нет, сынок, не нужно! — торопливо прервала мама. — Я не хочу, чтобы вы ссорились из-за меня. Это не важно. В конце концов, я старая глупая женщина, которая ничего не понимает... — и она печально склонила голову. Зуко неодобрительно взглянул на жену. Кажется, Мэй немного растерялась от неожиданности, потому что в первые секунды не сказала ничего вообще, а потом, подумав, нехотя процедила:

— Ладно. Пусть десертница.

Зуко полагал, что этим и исчерпался конфликт. 

Действительно, к противостоянию мебели больше не возвращались, хотя еще с месяц мама не уставала повторять, как удачно смотрится десертница у окна. Зуко не очень разбирался в интерьерах, но на всякий случай соглашался, чтоб не выглядеть неучем. Предполагалось, что Мэй тоже выскажет одобрение, но она упорно делала вид, что не слышит, и то молчала, то переводила тему. Однажды она спросила прямо в середине монолога о десертнице:

— Зуко, что происходит в северном крыле? Ты что-то чинишь?

— О, дорогая, это я приказала, — мама покаянно прижала руки к груди. — Ты ведь не сердишься? Я подумала, что в старых покоях Зуко малышу будет удобно...

— Малышу? — спокойно переспросила Мэй. — Вы беременны?

— О, дорогая... — Урса изумленно распахнула глаза. Зуко дипломатично поспешил на выручку:

— Мэй, думаю, мама хочет сказать...

— Я знаю, что хочет сказать твоя мама, — не слишком любезно прервала его Мэй. — Спасибо за помощь, — она обернулась к Урсе, — мы в ней не нуждаемся. Пока мы не думали о детях.

— Но, милая, ты, конечно, что-то путаешь! — воскликнула мама, не веря своим ушам. — Зачем вы тогда поженились, если не хотите ребенка?

— Некоторые люди женятся, потому что любят друг друга. 

Слово «некоторые» прозвучало обидно. Зуко попытался незаметным намеком дать жене это понять, но намекнуть Мэй на то, что она не хотела слышать, было абсолютно невозможно. В тот день женщины больше не разговаривали, а вечером Зуко — совсем случайно, конечно! — увидел маму плачущей на балконе.

— Ах, дорогой, не обращай внимания, — печально ответила она, когда он спросил, что произошло. — Я не хочу докучать тебе своими глупыми мыслями. Просто я чувствую себя такой ненужной. Сынок, милый, если бы твоя жена хоть немного меня слушалась! Все вокруг так изменилось, мне ужасно тяжело, а Мэй подавляет меня своим мрачным характером. 

Зуко печально вздохнул. Бедная, бедная мамочка! У нее была такая трудная жизнь, а теперь еще история с невесткой. Это было попросту некрасиво. Почему Мэй не могла держаться вежливо с несчастной женщиной? В конце концов, тут нет ничего трудного! Именно это Зуко попытался объяснить своей жене. Он был предельно аккуратен и не допускал грубостей, поэтому Мэй слушала его внимательно, не перебивая, а когда он закончил, без объяснений встала и принялась собираться.

— Я допустила ошибку, Зуко, — ответила она на его немой вопрос. — Мне следует извиниться.

Зуко облегченно вздохнул:

— Ну вот и хорошо! Рад, что все уладилось. Мама ждет...

— «Мама»? — Мэй недоуменно взглянула на него. — При чем тут эта женщина? Нет. Я еду к Азуле. Я всегда называла ее самым грязным манипулятором в этой семье. Какое заблуждение. По сравнению с Урсой она невинна, как младенец. 

— Мэй!

— Зуко?

Он обиженно засопел. Она надела накидку и вышла не прощаясь. Зуко надеялся, что насчет Азулы она пошутила, но выяснять не стал, чтобы не расстраиваться. Впрочем, расстраиваться пришлось все равно. 

Прекрасным тихим ранним утром, когда ничто не могло предвещать беды, в его покои деликатно постучал камердинер. Слуги во дворце всегда изъяснялись обтекаемо, преимущественно намеками — глупое наследие отцовского правления, которое Зуко никак не мог изжить — и с ходу понять, в чем дело, было невозможно. Чтобы разрешить эту загадку, Хозяин Огня поспешил в гостиную, куда многозначительно указывал слуга.

Загадка разрешилась сразу, и причем так неприятно, что первым невольным порывом великого Хозяина Огня было бросить все и сбежать. Остановили камердинер, пасовать перед которым было неловко, и еще горькие мамины всхлипывания. 

— Зуко! — пронзительно воскликнула она.

— Да, это я, — уныло вздохнул Зуко.

— Сынок, дорогой, — мама умоляюще протянула ладони к нему, — твоей жене не нравится все, что я делаю!

— Твоей жене, Зуко, не нравится именно это, — с опасным спокойствием согласилась Мэй. — И раз уж ты здесь, будь любезен спросить у этой женщины, куда она приказала убрать мои кунаи.

— Но тебе они не нужны, детка! — Урса стерла с лица мокрые дорожки слез. — Война закончилась, вряд ли тебе захочется кого-нибудь убить.

— Я бы не была так уверена, — Мэй опасно подняла брови. 

Предчувствуя взрыв, Зуко попытался внести хоть каплю умиротворения.

— Мама, в самом деле, — начал было он, — зачем ты... — окончание фразы утонуло в горьких рыданиях. — Мэй, послушай... — потерпев неудачу на этом фронте, он воззвал к благоразумию второй враждующей стороны. Брови непримиримо приподнялись. Зуко в отчаянии схватился за голову. — Да перестаньте же вы ссориться! — воскликнул он, теряя остатки самоконтроля. — Зачем эти мелкие стычки? Я люблю вас обеих и хочу, чтобы вы жили в мире!

— Сынок, дорогой, я бы рада, — кротко всхлипнула мать. — Но, милый мой, твоя жена ведет себя совершенно невыносимо!

— Буфет. Детская. Кунаи. — Отчеканила Мэй. 

— Мэй, это мелочно, — Зуко посмотрел на нее с разочарованием и осуждением. — Мы вернем твой буфет, если хочешь...

— Сынок, дорогой! — протестующе воскликнула Урса. — Я прошу тебя, только не этот мрачный буфет! Он так угнетает!

— Меня тоже кое-что угнетает, — процедила Мэй. 

С этого дня Зуко слег. Сильная нервная горячка приковала его к постели, и в течение суток он безрадостно лежал в покоях, обкладываемый примочками под аккомпанемент душераздирающих препирательств. 

— Мэй, дорогая, ты неправильно кладешь повязку.

— Я отлично умею класть повязки на лоб, благодарю.

— Но нужно делать это аккуратнее! Зуко такой нежный!

— Он не нежный.

— Я не нежный! — слабо запротестовал Зуко.

— Ш-ш-ш!! — раздалось в ответ с обеих сторон. Женщины переглянулись и замолчали. Воцарилась блаженная тишина.

На следующий день примочки и повязки продолжились. 

— Он такой болезненный! — уже с утра заворковала мать. — Мэй, дорогая, если бы ты о нем заботилась как следует, этого не вышло бы.

— Если б вы присматривали за ним в детстве, мне не пришлось бы заботиться, — сухо возразила Мэй.

— О, дорогая, — мама горько покачала головой, — ты не представляешь, как сложно было справиться с этим ребенком. 

— Могу вообразить, — кисло процедила Мэй. 

— Нет, милая, это нельзя вообразить. Вот, например, история с уткочерепахами...

— Ерунда, вы еще не слышали про Угольный Остров...

— Мама, Мэй, пожалуйста! — возмущенно возразил Зуко.

— Ш-ш-ш!! — снова донеслось ему в ответ. 

Еще через день женщины были так добры и предупредительны друг к другу, что Зуко не мог поверить своим ушам. 

— Дорогая, позволь, я помогу, — ласково щебетала Урса.

— Вам лучше отдохнуть, вы и так достаточно пережили, — с сухим расположением отвечала Мэй.

— О, милая, мне уже ничто не повредит, а тебя ждет долгая жизнь...

Зуко слушал и блаженствовал. Если его болезнь остановила вражду, он был ей даже признателен. Эта мысль так приободрила его, что он выздоровел уже на следующий день. Спускаясь в столовую на завтрак, он весело и неосмотрительно пошутил:

— Ну как? Больше не ссоримся, верно?

Ответом ему были ледяные взгляды с обоих концов стола.

— Зуко, как ты разговариваешь с матерью? — холодно осадила Мэй.

— Я очень разочарована, сынок, нельзя так обращаться к своей жене. — Урса сокрушенно покачала головой. 

— Да, но... — растерянно начал он. 

— Ужасно, — не слушая его, продолжила мама. — Как Озай занимался твоим воспитанием? Но мы это исправим, конечно. А сейчас пусть слуги придут и перенесут буфет к окну.

— Не нужно. Десертница выглядит очень хорошо. 

— Нет, дорогая, я настаиваю!

— Пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь. Зуко, не смотри так, скажи маме, что все в порядке.

— Зуко, сынок, убеди свою жену, это очень важно.

— Зуко?

— Зуко...

— Зуко.

— Зуко!!

Зуко все-таки сбежал. Он уже давно испытывал это желание, и теперь пришло самое время его исполнить. Полдня он ходил по дворцу от стены к стене, не соображая, что произошло. Он был уверен, что все сделал правильно. Был хорошим мужем и достойным сыном, изо всех сил создавал крепкую семью... и оказался виноват. Как это могло случиться? Наверное, только один человек в мире, бывший в похожей ситуации, мог дать ему ответ.

Когда наступил вечер, Зуко заварил в лучшем чайнике великолепный чай, поставил на золотой поднос самые изысканные сладости и, под покровом ночи пробравшись в темницу, покаянно воскликнул:

— Отец! Мне нужен твой совет.


End file.
